In the Middle
by SlthrngNbltyWrtnINnk
Summary: What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone? Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?


_What would you do if we woke up and the whole world was gone?  
Well, would you believe with me is where you belong?  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle  
There goes the world and we're right in the middle_

"I'm going to ask you a serious question, okay?" She said, moving her head from my chest to look at into my eyes. She traced the god-forsaken dark mark, print on my arm, with her fingers.

"Yeah. Ask." My voice was laced with fatigue. I stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to look at her.

"What would you do if in the morning we woke up and Voldemort had taken over? Would you go with him and help him destroy and capture people like me? What if Harry fails?" she asked with sadness and dread. I looked at her her sympathy, caring, worry, and love.

"I will do everything in my power to not let _them_ get to you. If I don't go with him, he will kill me, and I won't be able to protect you. For now though, I'm staying here with you."

_I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you_

I pulled her on top of me and let her lay her head back on my chest. The weight of her body on mine was painful, in the way that to lose it, but kill me. With every minutes that passed, the dread for the inevitable grew. I could feel her eyes lashes on my chest every time she blinked, and it wasn't long before the cold tears followed them.

What could I do for her? I am a coward and she would be so much better at protecting herself than I would. We both known the light side has already lost, even if Saint Potter isn't dead yet. He will be with the next sun rise. All I can really do is hold her close to me, and hope that they sound of her breathing, the feeling of her body, and beating of her heart, never goes away.

"I love you." I whispered to her.

"We belong together." she replied.

"I know."  
_  
As the city crumbles I see that there's nothing left behind  
As we lay here together I feel your heart beat with mine  
With time standing still, here is where we've always been  
Well there goes the world and we're right in the middle again  
_

"Look outside," she said a few hours later. And I did.

The early morning sky was dark with storm clouds, rain falling from them like hail. I could practically hear the screams of the Dark Lord's victims. The city outside looked like hell without the extensive flames. She stood up, walked to the window, and closed the curtains hastily.

"Just lay back down. I'm not going anywhere until I'm called."

She walked back to the bed and climbed on top of me. Her legs straddling my waist.

"I don't know when I will see you again. I don't even know if I will see you again. I want to make this one really count."

Taking her words to heart, I moved so that she would lay under me. Her skin against the blue sheets was intoxicating. Her large mass of brown hair was spread out across the pillow, and her chocolate brown eyes were filled with love, fear, and tears.

I pressed my lips to hers, and I cried. With every gasp, moan, kiss, bite, scratch, movement, and "i love you", I knew that leaving her would be nearly impossible.

_  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here  
I said leave me here with you  
_

"I have to go now." I kissed her forehead and than laid my cheek against hers.

"Must you? There is no way that you can stay is there?" The desperate look in her eyes was enough to break even the strongest man.

"I want to stay, but I can't."

_  
Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going from here?  
Hey you, where are we going?  
'Cause there goes the world and I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you  
I'm right in the middle with you _

"What happens now, Draco? Where do we go from here?"

"I wish I knew." I answered as I pulled on my jeans.

"Why don't we run to the Americas? We could leave here and never look back." She stood up and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"He'll find us, Hermione." I held her by the shoulders and pushed her away so I could look at her. "He will find us. He beat Potter. He beat Dumbledore. He beat the whole Order. He will find us and kill us. He'll kill you."

"What if we fake my death? What if we fake our deaths? If Pettigrew could do it, why can't we? I can't let you leave me. You're all I have left. Don't go. Run with me." I closed me eyes, knowing that it could be possible.

"Okay. If you think it'll work, we'll try. I'm going now, or before he sends somebody to find me. I'll come back for you as soon as I can. Be ready."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione."

With that, I left, leaving her to cry, and to hope, just like me, that I would find a way to return.


End file.
